


endearment

by colorfulcatastrophe



Category: Sam & Max
Genre: HOOOOOOOOOOOO, M/M, kinds nsfw stuff but nothing too bad so dont panic, this is pretty gay fellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulcatastrophe/pseuds/colorfulcatastrophe
Summary: They follow a routine.This time, Brady decides to change it up a little.





	endearment

**Author's Note:**

> hi this was inspired by my mans ted, who's in the same sam and max discord as i am, and their GOD TIER ASKBLOG (https://askhell-llc.tumblr.com) so shoutout to them!
> 
> hooough this is gay

It was a routine they had. Hate, flirt, fuck, repeat. It had been going on for who knows how long.

At first, Jurgen despised it. He felt like every time, he was giving into Brady and fueling his already massive ego. Yet, he never stopped it. In the end, he always wanted it again and again. He loathed himself for it. Come on, looking for some sort of love and affection from _Brady Culture?_ How low could he possibly stoop?

Jurgen tapped his nails on the reception desk, staring idly to the clock. It was a rare, but welcomed moment where he didn’t have calls to worry about. The silence around Hell was rare and precious, and Jurgen tried to take as much in as he could.

And in came striding Culture. Jurgen let out a deep sigh, readying himself for another unwanted encounter.

“What do you want now, Brady?” He asked, leaning his head on his hand. He could tell this wasn't going to be over quickly,

Brady grinned that same egotistical grin that Jurgen despised. "You and me, in my bed." Jurgen felt himself cringe.

"I'd rather die."  
"S'a good thing we're in Hell then, ain't it?"

This was how the scene always played out. Brady always made the first move and Jurgen always refused at first. As time went by, however, he knew his resolve would slowly disintegrate.

 

Around four hours later, give or take a few, since Hell really had no time, Brady was back on top of Jurgen.

 

Jurgen flopped back onto the bed, letting out a sigh. Sex with Brady, like their conversations, was never over fast enough, despite neither of them lasting very long during the act.  He pretended he didn't feel Brady lay down next to him. What he didn't expect was Brady wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. He flinched a bit, feeling Brady's chest press against his back, as Brady rested his chin on his head. Jurgen squirmed a little, half-trying to get comfortable and half-trying to escape, but Brady never let go. The vampire made himself relax, and he subconsciously leaned a bit more back against Brady. This was.. kind of nice. Warm. He knew Brady wouldn't do much, but he felt something like safety and reassurance as he was held. He felt his eyes flutter shut. He wasn't exactly tired, but it felt nice to rest his eyes.

 

"Jurgen?"

 

"What?" The vampire's eyes opened again, partially annoyed that he was interrupted by Brady wanting to talk again. Did the man ever keep his mouth shut for more than three minutes?

"I-" That was unusual. He usually never hesitated like that. "I've wanted to ask you something for a while now."  
"So? Spit it out, dumbass, before I kick you out of this bed."

Brady stopped again, and Jurgen's curiosity went up.

"Are we a... thing?"

Jurgen wanted to burst into laughter. Brady was so nervous about asking him _that?_ Good god, that was pathetic. But at the same time, oddly endearing.

But that also raised a good question. What were they? Enemies with benefits? Jurgen huffed. "Like I would know. I hate you most of the time. You're lucky to have this."

He heard Brady sigh, burying his face into Jurgen's hair. "I-I'm kind of scared."

"What on Earth are you scared of?"

 _"You."_ Jurgen raises an eyebrow. Why him? "I've never felt like this about someone else. I hate you, but I also-" He hesitates for a second. "-love you. It's weird. I don't want it to go away, though.." Brady let out a sigh. "I'm scared that one day you'll realize you're too good for me and you'll leave me behind in the dust like everything else in my life had. I.. I don't want to lose this, Jurgen. This is the one good thing that's come out of this whole Hell shit. I don't want to lose you."

 

Jurgen was, for lack of a better term, in awe. Brady had opened up to him before, but it was nothing like this. He noticed Brady's grip on him had tightened, and were his hands shaking..?

His mouth opened, then closed, then opened again. He didn't know what to say.

 

With a huff, he turned around and buried his face in the crook of Brady's neck, ignoring the smell of sweat and vague disappointment. Brady was obviously a bit surprised, but smiled a little, gently starting to rub Jurgen's back. 

"I'm not going anywhere." Jurgen murmured, pulling away and looking up at Brady. "Don't even think about that." 

 

Brady's grin turned wider, more genuine. It looked nice on his face, different from the false, cocky smirk he loved to flash around the office. With that, Brady leaned down, and caught Jurgen's lips into a kiss- gentle yet firm. Jurgen found himself melting into it, his arms going around Brady's neck. "Jeez, didn't know you were _that_ into me." Brady snickered, as Jurgen rolled his eyes, settling back down into the crook of Brady's neck. 

"Don't push your luck."  
  


They had a routine, but some things change for the better. Both Jurgen and Brady could get used to the changes.

 

 


End file.
